Jump Festa 2018: Playmaker vs. Varis
Playmaker vs. Varis was a scripted Duel that took place during the Jump Festa 2018. Shouya Ishige and Shunsuke Takeuchi reprised their roles as Playmaker and Varis, respectively.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av17645389/ Synopsis Scripted Duel This duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Varis Varis sets a monster and sets a card face down. He ends his turn. Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker sends Level-2 Stack Reviver to the Graveyard to special summon Bitrooper (1500/2000) from his hand. He then normal summons Cyberse Gadget (1400/300) from his hand and uses its effect to special summon Stack Reviver (100/600) from his graveyard, however Stack Reviver's effects are negated. He uses Stack Reviver and Cyberse Gadget as Link Material to Link Summon Honeybot (1900/2). Because Cyberse Gadget was sent to the graveyard, Playmaker is allowed to special summon 1 Gadget Token (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). Because Stack Reviver was used for a Link Summon, Playmaker can summon another Level-4 or lower Cyberse-type Monster that was used for the Link Summon of that Monster, which in this case is Cyberse Gadget. Playmaker then uses Link-2 Honeybot and Gadget Token as Link Materials to Link Summon Excode Talker (2300/3). Playmaker uses Excode Talker's effect, which allows him to choose any currently unused Main Monster Zone equal to the number of Monsters currently on the Extra Monster Zones, and prevent any player from using it. With only one monster in the Extra Monster Zones, Playmaker targets Varis' left foremost zone. Excode Talker attacks Varis' set monster, Anesthrokket Dragon (0/2200), and destroys it. Playmaker attacks Varis directly with Bitrooper. (Varis 4000 → 2500 LP). Playmaker ends his turn. During the End Phase, because Anesthrokket Dragon was sent to the graveyard by battle or card effect, Varis can summon one "Rokket" monster from his deck. He summons Autorokket Dragon (1600/1000). Varis then activates his face-down Spell Card Squib Draw. By destroying his Autorokket Dragon, he can draw two cards. Because Autorokket Dragon was destroyed, Varis can Special Summon one Rokket monster from his deck. Varis summons Magnarokket Dragon (1800/1200). Turn 3: Varis Varis Normal Summons Metalrokket Dragon (1700/1400). He uses Magnarokket and Metalrokket as Link Material to Link Summon Twin Triangle Dragon (1200/2). Varis activates the Field Spell Boot Sector Launch, and uses the first effect to summon from his hand in Defense position, Anesthrokket Dragon and Autorokket Dragon. He uses Twin Triangle Dragon, Anesthrokket Dragon, and Autorokket Dragon as Link Material to Link Summon Topologic Bomber Dragon (3000/4). Topologic Bomber Dragon attacks Excode Talker. (Playmaker 4000 → 3300 LP). Because Topologic Bomber Dragon successfully destroyed Excode Talker and inflicted battle damage, Playmaker takes damage equal to Excode Talker's ATK. (Playmaker 3300 → 1000). Varis ends his turn. Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons Lady Debug (1700/1400) and uses her effect to add a Level-3 or lower Cyberse monster from his deck to his hand. In this case, he adds Backup Secretary (1200/800). He uses Lady Debug, Bitrooper, and Cyberse Gadget as Link Material to Link Summon Powercode Talker (2300/3). Because of Cyberse Gadget's effect, Playmaker summons 1 Gadget Token (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). Playmaker activates Powercode Talker's effect, which will allow him to target Topologic Bomber Dragon and negate its effects until the end of the turn. Because Playmaker controls a Cyberse Monster, he Special Summons Backup Secretary (1200/800) from his hand. Playmaker sets a card. Powercode Talker attacks Topologic Bomber Dragon, which triggers Powercode's effect. By tributing one card that Powercode points to, in this case Backup Secretary, Powercode's ATK is doubled until the end of the Damage Step. (Powercode Talker 2300 → 4600 ATK). Topologic Bomber Dragon is destroyed. (Varis 2600 → 900 LP) Playmaker ends his turn. Turn 5: Varis Varis uses Boot Sector Launch's second effect. If Playmaker controls more monsters than him, he can summon monsters from his graveyard in Defense position equal to the difference, which is 2. Varis summons both Metalrokket Dragon and Anesthrokket Dragon. He Normal Summons Shelrokket Dragon (1100/2000). He uses Anesthrokket Dragon and Shelrokket Dragon as Link Materials to Link Summon Booster Dragon (1900/2). Because Playmaker controls a Link Monster, Varis can summon Gateway Dragon (1600/1400) from his hand. Gateway Dragon's effect allows Varis to special summon a Level-4 or lower DARK Dragon-type monster from his hand, and special summons Anesthrokket Dragon. Varis uses Booster Dragon's effect to raise Metalrokket's ATK and DEF by 500 (Metalrokket Dragon 1700/1400 → 2200/1900), which triggers Metalrokket's effect. If Metalrokket was targeted by a Link Monster's effect, it is destroyed along with the opponent's cards in that column. Metalrokket, Powercode, and Gadget Token are destroyed. Varis activates his Skill, Storm Access. He uses Booster Dragon and Anesthrokket Dragon as Link Materials to Link Summon his newly pulled card from the Data Storm, Topologic Trisbaena (2500/3). Varis activates his Spell Card Quick Launch, allowing him to Special Summon Autorokket Dragon from his deck, but it cannot attack and is destroyed at the End Phase. Varis summons Autorokket into a zone that Trisbaena points to and triggers its effect. Autorokket is banished along with all Spell and Trap Cards on the field, and Playmaker takes 500 points of damage for each card of his cards banished by Trisbaena's effect. (Playmaker 1000 → 500 LP). Topologic Trisbaena attacks Playmaker directly (Playmaker 500 → 0 LP). Featured cards References